With an increasing number of functions of a cloud server, the cloud server saves a large number of pictures for terminal users by using a cloud synchronization manner. In the related art, when a user wants to share a picture with other persons via a cloud album, the user needs to determine the picture, and share the specific picture. When a terminal user newly captures some pictures via a terminal, the newly captured pictures may be uploaded to the cloud server via a real time synchronization manner.